Hysteria
by BroDudeAliens
Summary: Alice was never his soulmate. She saw his future and if she hadn't intervened, he would have never found who he was really meant to be with. But, after awhile, a young Louisiana girl has slipped Alice's mind in her affection for Jasper. Now that she's made it to Forks, what will happen? And what about her unborn baby? ((Jasper/OC, first Twilight fic))
1. Chapter 1

**_I am just…read this. Please._**

**_Oh, and review._**

* * *

Alice smiled, holding up the sequined top from the pile in front of her. It was pretty, sparkly and totally not Bella.

But she had to buy it for that tom-boy.

She needed some _girly_ in her life and Alice was the only one that seemed to be putting any effort into turning her into the princess she deserved to be. Bella may not have been the most unique and exciting girl she had met, but she was family and family didn't get to be in the _rags_ she associated with.

Alice nodded once and dropped the shirt into the basket in the crook of her arm, turning to the racks closer to the windows of the boutique. It was raining, as usual, but the air was a little bit more warm, the wind light and the rain a nice mist. It was a lovely day out, a nice little boutique that just opened and giving her a nice view of the main street in town.

"Do you need any help ma'am," a kind young woman hesitated, smiling at Alice.

The pixie-esque figure looked over at the worker, flashing her a large, toothy grin. So pretty, deceiving. The shopkeep stuttered and Alice chuckled, pulling a black dress from the rack, examining it with a critical eye. The shop was cute, and had decent manufacturers?

She was in love.

"No, thank you. In fact, I'm about to be ready to check out. Please just make sure there is someone at the register," Alice smirked softly, putting the dress back.

The shop keeper stuttered again and turned around, walking back towards the register. Alice didn't understand the way humans got flustered, Rosalie was usually the one that received these kinds of reactions, though Alice was on the other end of these glances. Even after all this time, it was weird. Alice shook her head, wanting to focus on her little shopping adventure she had been absorbed in before.

But, of course, something managed to catch her attention again.

And she would rather a raging bull on steroids that was on fire with acid dripping from its mouth.

The woman standing outside the window was clearly on the verge of tears, apparently trying to talk the meter maid out of writing her a ticket. She was wearing a loose-fitting white gown with peach colored flowers around the bottom hem and up the right side of it. Her hair was a deep black but shone with a light brown sheen in the sunlight _(or was that blue?)._ She was pretty, an odd looking young woman, just a little off in the looks department but still pretty enough to be distinct.

The clatter of the coat hanger brought her back to herself and she looked around, saw the shop keep jogging towards her; she still appeared stunned, like she had seen a ghost.

In a sense, she had.

"Ma'am," the worker asked, picking up the dress and sliding it back onto the rack. "Ma'am, are you ok?"

Alice blinked once, twice. "O-_oh_," she would have blushed if she could; instead, she reached back, brushed her hand over the back of her head. "I am so sorry, I just. . . sorry but can you put these things up for me," she passed her basket to the worker.

Her head was spinning, a sick feeling inching beneath granite skin, trying to bring a rise in color to her cheeks but to no avail. When the bell chimed on the door handle as the boutique opened at Alice's will, it carried over the patter of the rain.

The girl and the meter maid paid no attention to her, though the people of the sidewalk still shuffled nervously around her in a decent berth. Alice shook her head, holding it with one side as she turned down the opposite direction from the woman, looking for her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_mikaelsxn: _**_thank you so much for your review!_

* * *

"Alice?"

The pixie girl looked up and over her shoulder, her fingers hesitating around the rose petals she was arranging. They slumped in the vase, something cut and beautiful, casting faint rainbows when the sun managed to break through and cast its life giving rays through the crystal.

"Yes," she chirped, looking back down and moving one rose to the front of the round.

Jasper kept that worried look on his face, approaching her as he picked at his nails. An old habit, so many years he had refrained from having such a nervous twitch, but her behavior had habits rising he had long forgotten. She hummed softly, a little broke my because she had to keep clearing her throat, with her back to him and her narrow little shoulders were slouched in.

"You have been. . .worried. Concerned. Sorrowful. What is bothering you?"

Alice sighed and then felt him shift behind her, took a smooth step forward and slipped around to the opposite side of the table, still rearranging the flowers. She had a cautious look from beneath her sharp bangs as she briefly looked up at him, watching his fingers grasp at air.

"I just. . .I've been thinking a lot. Don't worry about me," she smiled at him, though it felt force. "Really."

He hesitated, unconvinced, then nodded. "Alright. . .I'm going to hunt with Edward this weekend. Why don't you rest, bother Bella."

Alice chuckled and nodded, pursing her lips inwards. "Ok. . .I might go do that tonight."

Jasper nodded once, a small smile creasing his lips. "I hope you have a good time, sweetheart."

Alice hadn't had a stomach ache in many, many years, but now it felt like she wanted to hurl.

* * *

"I already hate this state," Ike muttered, pressing gently on the brakes as she pulled up to a light.

Three hours in Forks and she hadn't seen any of her family, had only been stuck for an hour in the gas station because she didn't have an I.D. to buy a six pack, another hour convincing a meter maid that the meter was a defect. And then, this precious extra hour (hour and twelve minutes, if she wanted to get technical and she most certainly did) was finding her way through these complicated ass streets.

She had less trouble navigating New York.

She finally let a smile grace her pretty face as she recognized the license plate on the police car, pulling her little hooptie in behind it. As she cut the engine, she stared at the happy little house which hid her daddy's sadness.

_Happy smiles, six birthdays with grins and flickering candlelight, teeth dangling from the doorknob, a bloody nose when the neighbor boy said she couldn't play because she was a girl, mom holding Bella in the doorway, cab waiting behind her -_

Ike shook her head and stepped out of the car, frowning when thunder cracked above her. Always so stormy, but to be honest, it gave her plenty of excuses to sleep. _I mean, who could resist sleeping on a rainy day?_ She frowned, sneakers squeaking against red concrete. _Well, besides the people that have lived here their whole lives._

She rasped her knuckles on the door, waited a beat and then repeated the process, soon hearing a muffled _Coming! _from somewhere in the house. She chuckled and reached up, tucking a strand of frizzy hair behind her ear, folded her hands in front of her and looking around while she waited. The nicest car she had seen was sitting somewhere down the road, at the stop sign and Ike raised her eyebrows. Before she could analyze that anymore, the door opened and there was Charlie, the only difference between now and the last time she had seen him: the extra crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Ike," he breathed.

"Daddy," she couldn't help but tear up.

They embraced on the threshold, hugging each other so tightly Ike was sure there would be bruises. He reached up and ran a hand over her hair, letting out a startled breath, as if he was just realizing she was in fact real. She buried her face in his chest, smiling like a child on Christmas.

They hadn't seen each other in ten years, hadn't talked in eight.

She hadn't planned on coming this far but after leaving Louisiana. . .she knew there was no going to her mother, not after the last time they had seen each other. She remembered it clearly. New Years, drunk off her ass and finally willing to tell her mother about how she truly felt about her. . .her picking Bella over her first born. Not that she could really blame her for that, she just didn't treat her much like a daughter after a long time. Charlie was her life line, the last bit of hope and love she had in this world.

A person who would always accept her. Well, him and –

"Ike!"

Ike jumped and Charlie let her go, just in time for a familiar, short, brunette to crash into her. Ike chuckled and wrapped her arms around her little sister, hugging her just as tight as she had Charlie.

"Hey squirt," she muttered into equally frizzy hair.

"Shut up," Bella muttered, letting her go and wiping her nose; as she stuffed her hands into her back pockets (a nervous habit taken from her father), Ike noticed that Volvo she had seen at the stop sign now parked on the curb. "We. . .we didn't know you were coming."

Ike shook her head. "Neither did I, honey. But here I am."

Bella smiled shakily. "I-I'm glad you're here."

"Same too, kiddo," Charlie smiled – really _smiled_ – and gestured towards the open door. "Why don't we head on inside. . ."

Bella started to nod but then realization washed over her face and she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Wait um. . .I got someone I want you to meet."

Ike raised an eyebrow, eyeing the Volvo door that was slowly opening. She looked back at Charlie when he muttered _Jesus _and watched him shuffle awkwardly. She looked back to the Volvo but realized the guest was already standing behind Bella and Ike had to admit, he was beautiful. As beautiful as a man could get, handsome was more prominent in her eyes. She almost wanted to call him a fairy, but she didn't say anything, just smiled and took his hand.

"Hi, my name is Ike. I'm Bella's older sister," she greeted politely, thinking of her fathers shoes thunking behind her.

He smiled. "My name is Edward, I am Bella's fiancé."

Ike's eyes widened. "F-Fiance?"

"No he's not," Bella said matter-of-factly, Charlie growled it in Ike's ear.

Edward was still smiling and winked as if saying _Yes, yes I am. _

Ike sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a little more than sheepish with the new, sudden, company. Her little sister, engaged? To someone she never even knew, never heard about? Not like she had tried to keep in contact. . .

Edward seemed to notice her discomfort, or something more, because even his face grew nervous, worried and he placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, looking down at her with knit brows.

"I think I am going to head home, Jasper wanted to go camping this weekend and I don't want to be late."

Bella nodded and pat his hand. "Alright," she sighed. "Be careful."

Edward grinned mischievously. "Always am," he smiled kinder towards Ike. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Ike gave him a courteous nod and smile. "Like wise, Edward."

He nodded, muttered _Sir_ to Charlie and then jogged back to his car, looking back at Ike with that same sort of alarmed expression. Then he was gone and awkward, curious, silence ensued between the three family members. Ike looked between Bella and Charlie, her nerves claiming her again now that the distraction was gone. The wind tugged at hair, the mist stifled Ike's nose, wet her skin nicely; Ike looked between her family members one more time before she gestured to the front door.

"Shall we go inside and I explain why I'm here."

It was a demand, a crude one and the seriousness seemed to hit both Bella and Charlie at the same time.

The reunion had fallen away to why Ike was here in the first place. Charlie and Bella nodded, heading inside with Ike at the rear and feeling yet again like the black sheep. She shut the door and entered the living room, watching Bella sit in the loveseat, Charlie took the couch and Ike was too nervous to sit. She stood in the middle of the room, picking at her nails, pacing in a tight circle while Bella and Charlie watched her, watched each other, stared at the walls, stared at their knees and their hands.

"Well," Bella muttered. "The suspense is killing me."

Ike sighed. "It's not exactly something I can just _spit out_."

"Holy shit," Charlie whispered, drawing both of his daughters eyes to him. He looked sicker than Ike felt. "_You're pregnant_."

"What," Bella's eyes were wide.

Ike shook her head, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I. . .don't want to talk about how it happened, it was my fault, but I just. . .I need help. I don't know what to do and I'm scared," she looked at Charlie, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just. . .daddy I couldn't go anywhere else. I was all by myself."

Charlie sighed, feeling shocked and uncomfortable, but he was closest with Ike. She had always been his little girl, Bella and her mother had always gotten along so much easier even if it never seemed that way. Bella always knew how her mother was, where Ike just couldn't deal with her. He didn't know what to do with this though, his daughter was _pregnant_. He would be more worried if it were Bella, she was a minor. Ike was older, Ike was. . .

"What did you want to do when you first found out," he looked up at her, stroking his moustache in a nervous way.

Ike hesitated, looking between her sister and her father. "I. . .I wanted to keep it."

Charlie sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "Then, I guess I'll support ya until you. . .ya know."

Ike swallowed thickly, happy but conflicted. "Thank you, daddy."

He didn't smile but he knew it would be best if he did. "No need to thank me," he stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're my daughter."

Ike smiled and Bella stood, looking happy but agitated. "But. . .I just want to let Edward in the house."

"You ran away to a foreign country," Charlie spoke sternly.

Ike blinked and looked at Bella. "You went where?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quite a few thank yous to: **__Silver Felicity, lightbabe, Rosalind2013 and RebornRose1992__**. I appreciate the reviews so much and apologize for taking so long to post, I forgot my email ehehehehe *rubs back of head in shame***_

* * *

The news was shocking to say the least, but of course Bella couldn't help but be excited.

Babies always brought the best out in her; kids liked her. . .well, _most_ kids anyway. She remembers an incident when she baby sat her neighbors nine year old, a normally well behaved little girl; but of course, she knew how kids were when their parents left. They paid her for the night, said they'd be back around five in the morning, and that was it. Simple, right?

Bella had to cut her hair short the next day because there was too much gum and not enough hair to save.

It felt normal to have her sister back after so long. She hadn't seen her in years, Ike never wanted to stay more than a weekend because she and their mother argued so much. Even at a young age, Bella remembered Ike's violent tantrums directed towards the woman that had gave birth to them; Ike would usually be gone the next morning when those fits happened.

They made dinner together, Ike being the better cook for once. Ran in the blood, she supposed. Cooking was definitely a stress release. But not as much as talking, which Ike did plenty of while their father went upstairs to finish cleaning the magnum he had won at auction a week ago.

"His name was Jeffrey," Ike chewed on her lip, stirring egg noodles and broth. "We met at a bar ya know, typical," she smiled a little.

Bella hesitated. "What happened?"

_'You'll like it. . .I promise. . .'_

Ike shook her head. "He just...he was sweet as can be for the first month. After that. . .after the first time we had sex, he admitted he liked experimenting. I was down with it, I thought he meant a new position ya know? Doggy style, Uptown dragon. . ."

"Uptown what?"

Ike blushed. "Nevermind. . ." she sighed. "But he wanted to tie me up, choke me. I wasn't down with that. He just begged once. . .I said no, not ever. He must have drugged my coffee because after breakfast, I had to lay down. When I came to. . .God, Bella it was a nightmare."

She looked to the stairs, making sure her father wasn't within hearing or seeing range; he was singing along to a song upstairs. Pulling up the hem of her cami, she revealed a long, puckered scar that still seemed to be healing: it stretched from her naval up the right side of her ribcage, stopping at her breast.

Bella looked up with firm lips, soft anger bubbling in her chest. Ike shook her head, quickly rolling down her top.

"There are more. . .in other places. . ." she trembled once. "He was gonna make me a canvas, carve designs into me. Said I would like it, he showed me his scars. I had to get out of there. . .he let me go after a couple of hours and I went straight to the neighbors, he busted my phone."

"Where is he," Bella questioned, cocking her head gently.

Ike shrugged. "A prison upstate. He won't get out for a couple of years. I'm okay with that, but he will never meet his child. I'll kill him."

The absolute honesty and conviction in her sisters eyes was enough proof for Bella: Ike would kill that man. And Bella didn't know if she disagreed, she'd do the same. And if dad ever found out. . .

"Don't tell dad," Ike hissed, turning off the stove.

Bella gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? We don't need him going to jail too."

* * *

"Think she'll introduce us," Jasper whispered from his spot beside Edward.

They were crouched in a cypress tree, watching a large buck white tail stroll along the river bank; it was so at ease, unaware of the danger that lurked nearby.

Edward looked at Jasper sideways, saw the cool, calm expression on his face. He had gotten so much better since the incident with Bella on her birthday. He didn't twitch uncontrollably when presented with any exposed blood or easy kill. He acted as though he were just. . .human, a ridiculous thing to say obviously but he was finally adjusting to this life, and Edward was. . .proud.

Edward snapped out of his reverie and shrugged. "I'm sure she will," he chuckled. "We're getting married after all. I'm sure she'll want Ike as the bridesmaid. . ."

Jasper was the one to chuckle this time, rocking back and forth on his heels. "She say yes?"

"Not yet."

"You're relentless."

When Edward said nothing, Jasper chanced a glance at him, saw the worry in his features. Slowly but surely, he felt the anxiety and frustration oozing off of him, stifling his mild amusement towards Bella, the endearment and the hunger. Jasper locked eyes with him and saw the reluctance before Edward leapt from the tree, landing in a heavy crouch before he shot straight towards the buck.

He wasn't hunting, he passed the buck before it even knew what had happened, snorting and leaping over a small bramble before it keened and continued into the trees.

Jasper grunted and shot from his perch, leaping over a down log before he spotted Edward several feet to his right. There was a rush of anxiety coming from Edward, concern, almost fear, maybe intrigue. He couldn't have been paying too much attention, seeing as it was quite easy for Jasper to pin him to the ground; he got bared fangs but nothing more.

"What was that," Jasper was genuinely confused. "Why'd you take off like that?"

Edward shook his head, lips curving inwards and he turned his head away like a pouting child. What the Hell changed? The air had been light and carefree, now it was filled with agitation and hurt. Jasper stared at him for a long time, saw the pleading in amber eyes: _'Let me go'._

"Tell me," Jasper urged, releasing Edward's shoulders but still did not get off of him.

"Talk to Alice," Edward spat.

Well, that wasn't much of a fight.

Jasper cocked his head then let go, still staring at the ground when Edward was on his feet; hunger was no longer the top priority to satiate. He was now concerned, they both were. Jasper, about why he needed to speak to Alice, who had been so unlike herself lately, and what she had to do with Edwards mood shift. Edward, concerned about how Jasper would react, about what Alice was going to do about this.

"Great, now we gotta find another deer," Edward grumbled; Alice was gonna kill him.

* * *

It was weird, staying in her old bedroom.

She remembers being young and insisting she get the biggest once her mother moved out. She had just wanted to forget about everything then. She had stifled her childs mind with toys and books and cartoons and horses - she loved horses. She had managed to stifle all her feelings then, the worry, the anxiety, the fear, the sadness; all of it gone in a childs mind.

But now, sitting on her old bed and rubbing a rounding, firming, belly, she remembers everything.

The pain in her daddies eyes, the way her mother said she would be back for her, Bella in her arms. That was the day Ike knew she would never be to her own mom what Bella was. But that was fine, though it left a bitter sting in her chest. Bella needed extra attention even though she denied it, she just couldn't cope with everything around her like normal people did.

A soft rasping at the door caught Ike's attention and she lifted her head, tugging down a flimsy silk top. "Come in."

Of course, it was Bella, decked in PJ's and blurry eyed. She shut the door softly behind her, rubbing at her eyes in an effort to wake up. "I knew you'd be up," she smiled a little, though it seemed like more of a smirk.

Ike chuckled, patting the empty space in front of her. "Why don't you come sit? We could have a slumber party like we used to."

Bella paled. "Uh. . .nah," Ike chuckled. "You and Alice will get along," Bella muttered, her following expression saying that came out involuntarily.

But now Ike was curious. "Alice?"

Bella hesitated but nodded, crossing her arms tightly in a defensive pose. "Y-Yeah she's Edwards sister."

"Sounds like a nice family, dad was telling me I should get a check up tomorrow with their dad. . .Carlisle, right?"

Bella nodded. "Yup, just a warning though, he's young."

"Dad said," Ike murmured. "Anything else I should know? No jealous wife or anything, hmm?"

Bella chuckled at the forseen implications if Esme was one of those wives. "Nah, Esme is pretty cool."

Ike smiled, sleep suddenly weighing down her lids; she'd been fighting sleep with anxiety too long. "Good. . .maybe we can both go in when I pick you up from school tomorrow."

"But I -"

"Yeah yeah," Ike grunted as she wiggled under her covers. "You got a truck, but I wanna take you. Dad wants me to do some shopping while I'm out running errands tomorrow. I would like you to introduce me to this Carlisle anyway, I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of your boyfriends dad. . ."

Bella finally nodded, still looking uneasy for some reason. "Alright, sounds cool. You can meet everyone else then I guess. . .they'll be there anyway."

Ike chuckled at Bella's pout and reached over to click off her bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Yeah. . .goodnight. . ."

Ike mumbled something beneath her breath as she burrowed under her pillow, Bella shaking her head as she shut the door behind her. Her sister was home, and she didn't know how to handle this still. The last time she had seen her sister. . .the last time she had _heard _from her, it had been New Years two years ago when she was drunk and living free in Louisiana. Her sister had left home when she was seventeen, running off with a band that didn't make it, chasing failed dreams and something else it seemed.

Bella remembers the nights Ike would cry herself to sleep in the top bunk at their mothers, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake Bella, but not knowing Bella had never fallen asleep.

"Her head is so jumbled, I can't get a read."

Bella didn't even stutter, shutting and locking her bedroom door behind her. Edward was sitting on the bed, facing the window, but his upper body twisted to watch her walk around to stand in front of him. She crossed her arms over her chest, brow furrowed and mouth quirked in the corner; she looked confused.

"She's had a rough couple of months," Bella murmured. "Stop trying to read into her head."

Edward nodded. "Fine, I'll stop," he paused as Bella turned to the window. "What's wrong?"

"She's going to meet Carlisle tomorrow," Bella sighed and dropped her arms, looking back at him. "I told her she should just. . .meet everyone else while she's at it."

Edward nodded, patting his thighs. "She will be my sister-in-law after all, it seems only -"

"Stop that," Bella warned.

He held up his hands. "Yes ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone.**_

_I am so, so, so, so sorry for the absence. I've been without the means to write chapters for awhile and just got a new phone with documents on it so I can start updating. I'm gonna edit the first chapters first and then I'll be back._

_Promise._

_Thank you all for following this story, it's really appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

_**So lets start with sorry?**_

_**I have not left my stories, I gotta say being an adult is really hard (shocker, right?) and I've just had a Hell of a time getting back to writing. But I'm working on updates for both of my stories. **_

_**So please, if anyone is still out there, bear with me 3**_


End file.
